marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Symbiote Season 1 1
Appearing in "A New Friend" Featured Characters: * Wrath (Christopher Michael Thompson) '' '''Supporting Characters: * Jake Osborne '' * Wrath Symbiote '' '' '''Antagonists: * Carnage (Cletus Kasady) '' '''Other Characters: * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) '' * Venom (Eddie Brock) '' '' * Mary San '' '' * Prya San '' '' * Norman Osborn '' '' * Harry Osborn '' '' * Gwen Stacy '' '' * Venom Symbiote '' '' '' '' * Carnage Symbiote '' '' '' '' * Carnom Symbiote '' '' * Riot Symbiote '' '' * Scream Symbiote '' '' * Unnamed Pink Symbiote * Unnamed Green Symbiote * Unnamed Orange Symbiote * Unnamed Red Symbiote #1 * Unnamed Red Symbiote #2 '''Locations: * Earth-383837 '' ** Earth '' '' *** United States of America '' '' **** New York '' '' ***** New York City '' '' ****** Manhattan '' '' ******* Oscorp '' '' '''Species: * Humans ** Symbiotes Synopsis for "A New Friend" (Flashback) In an abandoned construction building, a man that is bonded with the Venom symbiote crashes onto a pillar as another man that is bonded with the Carnage symbiote evilly laughs. " " Carnage explains as he picks up Venom with his left hand. " " Carnage uses right hand to shapeshift into a sword blade but then he stops when Spider-Man shoots a web and pulls from towards him onto the platform, releasing Venom. "Sorry Cletus but you're not having your fun today," Spider-Man says as Venom gets up and stands by Spider-Man. Carnage shapeshifts his whole arm into a cylinder and strikes Spider-Man back, causing Spider-Man to crash into boxes of supplies. Carnage leaps toward Spider-Man before grabbing him by the wrist and slamming him around the construction building before throwing him onto the ground. " " Carnage picks up Spider-Man with his left hand. " " Venom gets up to see Carnage shapeshifting his right into a sword blade and aims it at Spider-Man. " " Venom looks over to see a pile of metal bars and proceeds to grab them. Carnage roars and is prepared to stab Spider-Man before Venom slams the metal bar at Carnage's back, causing both Venom and Carnage to shriek, causing Carnage to drop Spider-Man. It's only made worst when Venom drops the metal bars, causing them to scream in pain more. Spider-Man takes the opportunity to punch Carnage, resulting Venom to gain control first before Carnage does. Both Spider-Man and Venom start punching and beating him until Spider-Man and Venom use their webs to pull Cletus apart from the Carnage symbiote. Using his right hand, Spider-Man uses his webbing to pull and throw Cletus away from the symbiote. " " Venom says as he brings out a grenade that the symbiote carried and tosses it to Spider-Man. He pulls the pin and throws the grenade to the Carnage symbiote before both Venom and Spider-Man run and take cover as Carnage runs to the symbiote and attempts to bond with the creature. Spider-Man looks over to see this, freaking out himself and Venom. "CLETUS!" He yells in shock. Carnage falls over the ledge during the bonding and starts laughing as he falls, then the grenade explodes. Venom and Spider-Man walk over the ledge to see nothing but smoke. " " Venom says as he transforms back to normal. "What are we going to do?" he questions. "That's up to S.H.I.E.L.D. but I can guess what they're going to do" Spider-Man answers. At the bottom, Cletus' arm shown as the arm's veins turn red and the whole arm transform before he clinches his fist. (Years Later) As the sun is rising, a man is on the roof of a building with his head covered in its symbiote form (without the mouth showing). " " The symbiote asks. "I'm looking at the city. Admiring it for it is" Christopher explains. " " Christopher starts running to the ledge and jumps off with a great leap before diving. He then starts webbing swinging and transforming into his fell symbiote form. (Monologue Plays and Montage Clips appear of the nighttime events similar to WRATH: Issue 1 and WRATH: Issue 2) "You're probably wondering how I become the way I was. It all started when I was outside alone after leaving a house party when I was outside, looking at the stars. Then I hear a gunshot, me turning around... I saw a red vile but before I could do anything, I ran into the woods where I injured myself severely but the vile broke, resulting in my friend saving me. He told me about everything about his experience at Oscorp that resulted in his escape. It wasn't until he gotten a glimpse of the powers I have that what caused me to become who I am..." (Flashback of the Death of Mary San) "But Of Course, this power also came with a cost..." Mary is on her deathbed, sick as she is looking at Christopher. She gives him her bracelet. "When you need to remember... Remember this bracelet" "I love you, mom" "And I love you too, son..." "And in some cases, it even makes you lose relationships. The ones you love the most..." An unnamed girl goes into her car leaves off, never to be seen again. "But then everything has gotten better. I met a hero, Spider-Man and my mentor, Eddie Brock." (Flashback of when Eddie and Spider-Man trains Christopher how to fight with the symbiote by using webbing and other powers involved) "This is when I decided myself to stop against bad people from harming. This is when I become who I was, a Red Symbiote" '' '(The Flashbacks stop, being shown back to normal)' He makes it on top of the Empire State building where he shows his face while keeping his whole body in his symbiote form. "So... Where do we go, buddy?" Christopher asks. "Find anything Oscorp related" Wrath responded. "Alright... Anything Oscorp related. Can't be too hard" Christopher said as he covers his face into his symbiote form and web swinging away. '(At Oscorp)' Harry walks to his father's office and knocks on his door. He opens his father's door to see him on the phone while he's looking at the window that's behind him. "Can you have the meeting today?" Norman asks on the phone. "What do you mean you can't? What about tomorrow?" Harry knocks on the door again to get his attention. "Dad?" Noman turns to see his son before hanging up his phone. "What is it, Harry?" "I just wanted to know what the project is that you set up tonight," Harry explains. "Why do you want to know?" Norman curiously asks. "I don't know. I just want to be more involved in the company and what Oscorp is as a whole. As a kid, I wanted to be like you where I get to sit in a chair, getting calls about the successes you work on" Harry explains. Norman, impressed, gets up from his seat. "I'm flattered, thank you, Norman. I'll think about it". Harry smiles at his dad. "Thanks, Dad. I appreciate it". Harry walks away from his office as Norman goes to the door and closes the door. He locks it and gets his remote that was sitting on his desk, then he presses a button that covers the windows with giant curtains remotely controlled. He then pressed another button that caused his nearby bookshelf to open in revealing stairs that are lead down to a laboratory. The laboratory has walls with cages installed in it. In the cages are multiple experiments, one of them is called 'PROJECT-SYM-03' where there are a bunch of capsules that have symbiotes inside them. "My project... Accomplishments... They can be a wonderful feeling to have an accomplishment..." He looks at one symbiote in a capsule that has a mix of the Carnage Symbiote and the Venom Symbiote combined. "But even accomplishments have their flaws..." Norman walks away from the cage and passes one before making it to a cage that has Goblin Armor in it that says 'PROJECT-GOB-05' on it. "And having flaws can be the worst, gut-wrenching feeling you could ever have...". Norman starts having flashbacks of when he got stabbed by his own glider by accident and how he caused the death of Gwen Stacy, causing a tear to fall from his right eye. '(In the City)' As Christopher is web swinging, he gets a feeling of spidey-sense pass through him as the sound of goblin bombs with spikes. " " Wrath says as he flips over the bombs. The bombs explode in front of him, he looks behind as he web-swings to see the Green Goblin on his glider, evilly laughing. "Come here, my experiment! ''Ha Ha Ha!" Christopher jumps and leaps into the air before he starts shooting webs at him. The Green Goblin dodges the webs as he charges at him and Christopher webs up on top of a building as Green Goblin is behind after. He leaps over every building in order to get away from Goblin. "There's no escape! You're my experiment!" Green Goblin says as he glides after him. Christopher starts shooting webs at the Goblin Glider but he blocks them with his glider, then he proceeds to start throwing pumpkin bombs that explode upon impact, causing him to dodge them. "Shit," Christopher says in response. Wrath senses the last building, then thinks of a plan. Once at the last building, he stands over the ledge. "You have nowhere to go, my experiment. Now you come back with me!" The Green Goblin throws a special EMP bomb at Christopher, this is when he uses his symbiote powers to throw the bomb back at Green Goblin, causing his Goblin Glider to circuit and spark as his glider starts making him fall down an alleyway. He looks down the alleyway to see no one but the glider. (At Jake's House) Both Christopher and Jake cough at the glider's smoke. "Wow, you fought the Green Goblin?" Jake asks. "His name is Norman Osborn, he's the owner of Oscorp," Christopher replies. Jake sighs, "Right... So, you have one of the richest people's gliders after a fight with their alter ego?" Christopher shakes his head, "Pretty much. Are you able to fix this or get someone to fix this?" "Well, I can try to get some parts but considering this is Oscorp, you might want to give this to S.H.I.E.L.D.," Jake explains. "I'll get Spider-Man onto this and make sure if this glider can do me any good," Christopher explains. Jake nods yes once before Chris grabs the glider before transforming into his full symbiote form. (At Oscorp) Norman Osborn is looking at his cage full of symbiotes in capsules as he is observing. He then hears a voice of the Green Goblin. "Norman!" Norman Osborn becomes shocked and looks behind him to see himself as Green Goblin. "Norman?" Norman Osborn says to the hallucination. "MY NAME IS GOBLIN!" The hallucination yells as he grabs Norman by the neck. "CALL ME GOBLIN. GREEN. GOBLIN!" The hallucination let's go of his neck, causing Norman to fall on the floor cough due to him being chocked. The hallucination couches to his level on the floor, "Listen, Norman... We need to think of a plan to get the symbiote because that symbiote is getting the potential to take away our POWER!" Norman gets up, "What do you think we should do?" he questions. "We should... start human trials. If we make our own army of symbiotes, we can raise our power" His hallucination replies. "But- who do we start with?" Norman asks confusingly. "I have a list..." Goblin explains. Notes * Carnom was involved due to the creator's interest. Trivia * This universe's Spider-Man is similar to the one from the Sam Raimi Trilogy. Recommended Media * None Category:Christopher Michael Thompson (Earth-383837)/Appearances Category:Wrath (Symbiote) (Earth-383837)/Appearances Category:Cletus Kasady (Earth-383837)/Appearances Category:Carnage (Symbiote) (Earth-383837)/Appearances Category:Peter Parker (Earth-383837)/Appearances Category:Eddie Brock (Earth-383837)/Appearances Category:Oscorp (Earth-383837)/Appearances Category:Norman Osborn (Earth-383837)/Appearances Category:Earth-383837/Appearances Category:Harry Osborn (Earth-383837)/Appearances Category:Venom (Symbiote) (Earth-383837)/Appearances Category:Carnom (Symbiote) (Earth-383837) Category:Jake Osborne (Earth-383837)/Appearances Category:Episodes Category:Red Symbiote Season 1 Category:Riot (Symbiote) (Earth-383837)/Appearances Category:Earth-383837